


A Chance to be a Knight

by This_Could_Be_Beautiful



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jecily - Freeform, M/M, Rumor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Could_Be_Beautiful/pseuds/This_Could_Be_Beautiful
Summary: There's a house that Joan passes by every day, no one knows who lives there, but Joan is is about to find out
Relationships: Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter one

When Joan was very young, she wanted to be a knight. She wanted the shining armor, the sword, and the princess to rescue. She didn’t get any if that, well, she did get the princess. If one could consider Cecily a princess. Joan would dream of being a hero and rescuing someone, anyone. 

Her father had other plans. She was not to be a knight, that was foolish, a childish desire that he would not tolerate. So, she gave up on that dream and rarely ever thinks about it anymore.

Rarely.

But, on occasions like these, when the walk from home left her alone, the dream resurfaced.

“Really, Joan, you’re in highschool now, you shouldn’t be thinking about knights and princesses,” joan mumbles to herself as she passes by an old brick mansion. with her thoughts, the dream would resurface. 

The mansion had been there since before Joan was born, before anyone she knew was born. The it was partly obscured by trees, but the parts you could see were dark and ominous. it stood, looming over the rest of the neighborhood, casting a shadow over the houses surrounding it. Like a king watching his kingdom. No one had no one had ever seen the people living in that house, only the servents would leave to run errands, and they refused to talk about their employers. Joan passed by this house every day and had never gotten a glimpse of the owners, and she probably never would.

"Hi”

Joan whipped her head around, and looking at her through the bars of the fence surrounding the house, was a boy no older than seventeen. He had auburn hair and deep brown eyes, he was thin and was wearing clothes that looked like they belonged to another time period. 

“Hi,” Joan said hesitantly, “who-who are you?”

“Fitzroy,” the boy said quickly, “you can call me Fitz.” Wow, even his name sounded like it was from another century,

“Do you live here?” Joan asked,

“Uh, yeah,”

“You aren’t a servant?” 

“No,” the Fitz said, confused,

“Wow, I’ve never seen any of the people who live here before,” Joan said,

“Yeah, my dad doesn’t let me out very much, or at all,” Fitz admits, rubbing the back of his neck,

“Wow, when was the last time you actually talked to someone your age?” Joan asked, raising her eyebrows,

“It’s been a while,”

“Well, have to go, but if you want, I can come back tomorrow at the same time?” She suggested,

Fitz’s face lights up, “you would do that?”

“Sure,” 

“Then yes! Please! Oh, but do me a favor,” he said, his face dropping slightly, “don’t tell anyone you saw me,”

“Oh- okay,” Joan said, a little confused, ”I won’t”

Fitz’s smile returned, “thank you so much!” 

Joan gives him a quick smile and continues to walk down the sidewalk, before she gets to the end of Fitz’s fence, however, she turns back and sees that he already went back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you ok?” Cecily asked Joan,

“What? Oh, yeah,” Joan answered absentmindedly, “why?”

“You’ve been acting weird, like, all day,” Cecily explained,

“Oh, I’m just thinking,” 

“About what?” Cecily pressed, 

Joan hated lying to her best friend, she had known Cecily since middle school and they always shared everything with each other, Cecily was the only person who knew about Joan’s former dream. But Joan promised Fitz she would keep his secret, and she always kept her word. It was the one way she could be similar to a knight.

“Nothing, just school and stuff,” Joan lied. Cecily narrowed her eyes for a split second, but thankfully dropped the subject. 

Joan was careful not to look off for the rest of the day, and when she started the walk home it really hit her. I am talking to a boy that no one knows exists. It filled her with a strange sense of pride, out of all people, Fitz trusted her. 

She reached the black metal fence that surrounded the mansion, and started to walk a little faster, wanting to get to Fitz. She had been creating a list of questions to ask him all day,

How long have you lived here?  
Why don’t your parents ever leave the house?  
Is Fitz really your name?  
Why does your father-

“Joan!”

Joan turns to Fitz and smiles, “hey, Fitz,”

“You came back,” Fitz said, almost sounding relieved,

“Of course I did, I couldn’t let you stay locked up in this house with no one to talk to,” Joan said, “hey, do me a favor,” she continued, “let me in? It’s weird talking to you through a set of bars,”

A conflicted look passed over Fitz’s face, and part of Joan wondered if she should take back her request. But eventually, he motioned toward the gate and let her in.

“Come on, quickly,” he whispered. He dragged Joan back to where he was before, which Joan realized was behind an enormous oak tree so big that it would block them from the view of anyone inside the house.

“Ok so I have, like, so many questions for you,” Fitz said, his eyes wide and filled with curiosity,

“Oh, well I actually have some questions for you too,” Joan replied. Fitz’s face dropped, “but i can answer yours first,” she added quickly.

The smile returned to Fitz’s face and he began to ask her questions. He asked what he had missed, he asked about her school, about technology, and world events, and she told him everything. For hours all he did was ask and all Joan did was answer, eventually Joan wondered if he was stalling so she wouldn’t ask her questions. If that’s what he was doing, it worked, the sun had almost set and Joan quickly picked up her backpack and ran out of the garden.

Joan slowly climbed the steps of her front porch, taking deep breaths and praying that her father was either asleep or not home.

The door opened before she could reach it. “Where have you been” 

There is no God.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: verbal abuse

“Where have you been?”

“I was just walking home from school,” Joan said, avoiding eye contact,

“Don’t you fucking lie to me, where were you,” her dad pointed at her,

“I just stopped to talk to a friend and lost track of time, that’s all,” She said,

Her dad smiled, “see, Joan, was it so hard to tell the truth? Why don’t you go to your room, I’m sure you have homework to finish,” Joan hurried to the staircase but before she could climb it, her dad put her hand on her shoulder and put his face right by her ear, “Don’t you dare lie to me like that again.”

Joan nodded and ran up the staircase, shutting her door like she was hiding from a monster. Exactly like she was hiding from a monster.

She opened her desk drawer and pulled out a notebook, it had a unicorn on the cover with a princess standing next to it. It was the kind of notebook that you bought for a five year old girl, and it had been bought for a five year old girl, her dad hadn't let her get the one with a knight and a dragon on the cover. 

Joan tore a few pages out of the front of the notebook and began a list:

Things to tell Fitz:  
1)The Cubs finally won the superbowl  
2)Social media (make a seperate page for this)  
3)The current president is Donald Trump   
4) Emo bands don't really exist anymore   
5)We're on the iPhone X  
6) Climate change, crippling debt for an entire generation, the economy collapsed. maybe wait on that one   
7)Gay marriage is legal now

Joan felt that was enough for now, she didn't want to overwhelm him. She hadn't really gotten a chance to think about Fitz. This was a boy who hadn't been off his own property in at least five years, and for some reason chose her to be the first person to talk to her. Him choose her wasn't that unbelievable, he must have been pretty desperate for human contact at that point. But why had he been isolated for so long? Who did that to him and what was their reason?

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this fic to my tumblr beetlejuice-beetlejuice-bee


End file.
